herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Seville (Live-Action)
David "Dave" Seville is the deuteragonist in Alvin and the Chipmunks, a supporting character in The Squeakquel, and the tritagonist in Chipwrecked and The Road Chip. Sometimes he is antagonist and anti-hero in the series. He is the father of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. He is portrayed by Jason Lee. History ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' In the 2007 film, he first discovers the boys eating food in his cabinets and he panics and throws them out. He later changes his mind and allows them into his home upon them showing their singing talent. He however gets fed up with them and sends them to live with Ian Hawke; he begins to miss the boys and frees them from Ian. He welcomes the Chipmunks into his home and eventually he starts to love them like his own children. ''The Squeakuel Dave plays a minor role in the film, mainly due to him being in the hospital in Paris. This happened due to Alvin accidentally causing a billboard to crash into him and he is sent flying across the room and is severely injured, so he is placed in intensive care. He is rarely seen in the film. His cousin Toby takes his place as the major character and the Chipmunks' temporary guardian. Dave appears at the end of the film watching his boys and the Chipettes perform together who Dave allows to live with him and the Chipmunks. ''Chipwrecked Dave appears for a third time in where he, the Chipmunks and Chipettes board a cruise ship heading to the International Music Awards. He gets mad at Alvin, Simon and the Chipettes (except Theodore) for leaving their cabin room for their own reasons. Later, he teams up with his old enemy, Ian, to find the Chipmunks and the Chipettes when the six get blown away while hang-gliding a kite. He finds them and leaves the island with them before its volcano erupts. He later watches his family perform at the International Music Awards; he is last seen on an airplane with them heading home. ''Road Chip'' Dave has now own a music record company, and moved to a new home with the Chipmunks. Upset from Alvin throwing a surprise birthday party, under his dismay. Deciding to take his lover, Samantha, to Florida for one of his client's album release party, instead of taking the Chipmunks. Both Samantha and Dave leave, having Samantha's son, Miles, to stay with the Chipmunks, being that the Chipettes have moved away to be the judges in American Idol. Dave, for most of the movie, is at Florida, having dinner with Samantha. Also being suspected to propose to her, Dave is trying to be sabotaged by Miles and the Chipmunks. He also gets upset, as the Chipmunks presumed, ruining his co-worker's proposal, and for causing much trouble on their trip to stop him. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Miles along with the Chipettes perform for Dave as an apology, during his client's album release, also mending the ruined proposal of Dave's co-worker. When they were heading home in Los Angeles, Dave adopts the boys at a court, and he was last seen yelling Alvin's name after he discovered that their old home has been wrecked by squirrels. Gallery Dave and fully redeemed Ian watching the Chipmunks & Chipettes preform.jpg|Dave and a fully redeemed Ian watching the Chipmunks and Chipettes at the International Music Awards. Ian therefore finally has his career and wealth back. Alvin-cuddle.jpg Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log.jpg Dave hanging for his life on a fallen log.jpg Dave Seville.jpg Alvin & Dave facing Zoe.jpg Trivia *"David Seville" is also the Stage Name for Ross Bagdasarian, Sr., the creator of the Chipmunk franchise. Ross Sr. took the name Seville from his military service in Spain. *Also The address on Dave's house in the live action films is 1958 the year Alvin & The Chipmunks were first created. *He and the Chipettes were the only characters to never interact with James Suggs. *Bill Murray, Jim Carrey, Chevy Chase, Tim Allen, John Travolta, Ben Stiller, Breckin Meyer, David Schwimmer, Matthew Broderick, John Cusack, Guy Pearce, Tony Danza, and Ross Bagdasarian Jr. were all considered for the role of Dave Seville before Jason Lee was cast. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Predecessor Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pessimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Antagonists Category:Damsels Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks